Watery Prison
by SleepyPuppy
Summary: This is a cross over between Eyeshield 21 and Aphorism. OC return to the world of norm after a year fighting to surrive, and choose to continue her education in Poseidon. All rules apply.


Aphorism Eyeshield 21 A Watery Prison

Chapter 1

Of the 322 student who had walked through Naraka High School of my generation, only 5 of us graduated at the end of the year. In that one year, we lost families, friends, and comrades. All we had to show for it was the traditional character that mars our bodies. Symbolize our survival, and our lost. Now even if we are free to walk out of the school ground, we can't escape the shadow of our pass. That one year had changed the three of us more than we can realize.

"…shi…Tenshi san can you please come up and show us how to solve the problem on the board."

After the year in Naraka, I return to my home town living with my family and enter took the entrances exam into Poseidon High School, normal high school near my house. It was hard to interact with my parents; it was even harder to interact with my former friends. Always they ask one too many questions about the mysterious Naraka High. The teachers are even worst, they always tries to catch me off guard with difficult questions to display their superiority to the Naraka High's educations. However, in that one year fighting for our life wasn't the only thing we done.

Standing up from my seat I walk leisurely to the board, answering the question flawlessly. Isolated from the rest of the world, the only thing that takes our minds out of survival is our education. Therefore, whoever is left to walk out of Naraka at the end of their year will always receive a superior education that is equal to any top college or university in the world. Returning to my seat, I fell into an unease sleep that came from the daily _Blight_ that has pass. A habit that I had develop after the year, watch the sky for the trouble that the _Blight_ brings us, praying for the lost I fell into a restless sleep.

I don't know how long I was sleeping, but when I woke up the class was empty and the sun seems to have long set. The light that came through the window was from the lighting of the football field. I answer the phone call that had woken me up. "Hello?"

"Mizuka? Where are you sweetie? Are you coming home for dinner?"

"Sorry mom I was doing homework, I lost track of time I am almost finish. Why don't you and dad eat first? I'll pick something up along the way home with my friend." A lie another one of the many that I had told to my parents since I returned.

Gathering my possessions I left the classroom, the main door out of the school should be lock by now, so in order to leave the campus I took only of the side doors leading to the exit by the football field.

"Mizuka nee chan!" I haven't heard that name in a long time. I look toward the source of the voice, what I saw surprise me.

"Onishi?" My best friend's little brother, h_is_ little brother. Onishi who was always on the small side, always found attached to _his_ shadow grown into the man he is now. Grown over 2 meter tall man he is now is a bit surprising.

"Mizuka chan!" He hug me like he always had, except now with his much larger form he expel all air from my lungs. The gesture brings back many unwelcome memories, suppressing my natural reaction I gently push him back an arm's length.

"Onishi it is you. How have you been?"

"I been great, I joined the school's American football team see." He made a display of spin motion showing off his uniform. "Kakei Senpai is really great teacher he shown me so many things. Ni san shows me stuff too even if he is in a totally different sport."

"Ni san?" This can't be possible, _he died_ eight months ago. Any _changer_ send to erase all connections to family members should have done their job and left already. Why are they still here? "Really, I would of thought for sure that you would of have been into boxing like Santa."

"Well I tried my hand at it, but I found that American football is far more interesting. Ni san is supporting me in my decision, even if he is a little disappointed. Ni san is so mean he never told me that you were attending Poseidon, just because he made it into Tokyo U and is busy doesn't mean that he can forget something so important."

How? Why? They should have had left, not creating a connection.

"Neeee Mizuka chan why don't you have dinner with us? You haven't ate dinner yet right? Practice just ended, wait for us to change then we can go eat together ok?"

Onishi never changed, still a child inside no matter how big he grew to now. "Ok. I'll wait."

I waited by the skirt of the school gate, all the while pondering on the question why? What happen? It can't be Santa kun, no it can't. He died. He died protecting me. I was quite engross in my thought I didn't realize someone, rather someone's was approaching my personal space. The year of being in the Blight one can't help to develop a sense of presences approaching, danger or not.

"Hi! How come you are out here so late? Well doesn't matter, why don't you come party with us?"

"I'm sorry I'm waiting for my friend's brother." I had hope that would turn them away, and leave me in peace. No matter how many times the world turn it doesn't change the few that apples can turn rotten. I was not planning on doing anything and let them talk as they please till Onishi arrived, after all words only hurt as far as you let them to. However, when they lay a single hand on me I had to retaliate, I was never comfortable with touches of another, stranger even more so.

Single handedly I threw the offender far as I was cable. He flew far, luckily for him he landed on his friend. Now the others become more annoying, "leave me be. I don't want to hurt any of you." Unsurprisingly, they all charged at me. They are pest compare to what the _Blight_ threw at us. The word was not needed; one by one they fell at my feet.

"Mizuka chan?"

I turn to see Onishi standing still like a statue, no doubt stun to scene he witness just now. His team behind him was equally stun. The reaction should not have been of any surprise, after all normal girls can't single handily take out a group of troubled cleats. I suppose, the feelings are different when the surprise is from someone you know. "I think I should go now Onishi, the difference between the currant me, and the whom you once had knew is far too great. I don't think you should approach me again Onishi." I turn to leave, "those of us whom are mars with words seen more than what the world has to offer than what normal people sees." I left to a nearby ramen restaurant that Santa and I always favors. The taste of ramen isn't something that I would choose given the choice, but the memory that it brings back is worth the pain that it brings also.

The meal was once again tasteless, but it serves it purpose. Slowly, I walk home under the darkness of the night. My parents was already asleep when I got back, I finish my homework, following the routine I took a shower then sleep.

Waking up to follow the same routine once again, I dress for school, ate breakfast with my parents before leaving for school. As I approach the gates of my school I felt the tension in the air, I look to see the group of delinquents I was dealing with last night stood at the gate waiting. The larger group of people drew weary tension, the teacher and students tries to avoid conflict but didn't have the guts to confront them.

They saw me; as soon as they did they signal the rest of their friends. Those who were previously leaning against the wall stood more seriously arming themselves before charging at me together. The thrill of the fight certainly brings an unsettling sense of peace, for some of us who had fought to survive will always unconsciously seek for it out of norm. It seems like forever that I waited for them to take the first move, compare to the monsters of the _Blight_ they are so SLOW.

"I don't like to hit a girl, especially one cute as this but if we let it be known about what had happen. Our reputations will be gone."

"Is your reputations more important than your life?"

They charge like the bugs they are without direction, unrefined movements. Each attack had meant to harm, not to kill so I had to restrain myself to not kill them as well. Gently as I could I put each of them to sleep after I dodge their attack to get closer to them. One by one they fell at my feet. Some ran, some fought and sleep. They're not dead just seriously hurt with bruises to show for it.

As the last one fell I walk calmly into the school ground. No doubt police will be notified of the incident, and I will be call to question. However, no action will be taken against me as it is the case of self-defenses.

As predicted, at noon I was call to the principal's office during my second class. The principal along with three uniform policemen was station there.

"Miss Tenshi did you know any of the mans who were trying to ambush this morning?"

"Not at all, but they did bother me last night when I was leaving the school campus. I suppose they came this morning to seek retribution for last night's incident?"

The policemen and principal seem to have caught on to the story, but one of the policemen was certainly not satisfied with my answer. "If you knew that they were no match for you, then was it necessary to send 20 students to the hospital?"

"There were 20 of them?"

"Yes! They were and some of them are in critical condition."

"You are far too involved in this incident then you should have, perhaps you know one of them. If that is so, then your emotion is clouding your judgment."

"I can think just fine."

"No, the fact that you are forcefully trying to turn the situation into what it isn't, is a clear proof that you can't calmly judge the situation."

"What monster are you to send 20 people into the hospital?"

"They should be thankful that their not in the morgue right now, is a proof that I held back."

"You! He was my cousin."

"A cousin that you didn't bother with too much apparently, or he'd would of had known better than to pick a fight that he can't win."

"YOU MONSTER!" He moves to punch me, but he was held back by his comrades.

"Don't pick a fight you can't win." I honest hate impulsive people, _they_ always the first to fall.

"Our family will be pressing charges for the assault that you had inflicted on the heir of Shinma family."

"Shinma?" The famous military family who always held high position of Japan military force?

"So you do know the Shinma family. Beware; once uncle hears about this you will defiantly see hell."

"If I'm not wrong then the one you are talking about is Shinma Hikaru." I pull out my phone and dialed one of the two numbers that I knew by heart. "Hinata chan can you please connect me to Hikaru Shinma? Why? It seems that his nephew is under the impression that he will be angry at me for sending his son to the hospital when he decided to attack me with 20 of his friends." Hinata were one of the five of us who had survived, she is always protective of us, and anyone of us would have done the same. "Leave it alone Hinata chan," sigh Hinata will always get what she wants. "I promise I will call you and let you handle it shall it further cause trouble. Now transfer the phone call to Shinma san if you please." Finally Hinata san transfers the call. "Hello, my name is Tenshi Mizuka apparently your son was one of the few whom had attacked me last night and this morning. Currently, his cousin just notifies me that he is in the hospital recovering from the attacks that I had inflicted. If you seek any form of retribution I will gladly make note of it. You can contact me at Poseidon High School. Your nephew will be more than glade to show you the way. Have a good day sir."

I ended the call putting it away in the pocket of my jacket. "I have notified your uncle of the incident that had occurred; you may call him to confirm if you wish. If there is nothing more I will be returning to my class." I left to return to my class just in time for lunch break.

Important

AN: I would like to lable this as a crossover but I don't have the program to send in the request for the manga "Aphorism" to be added to the Fanfiction choice. Sooo... If anyone with the program could do so please help me out a bit. Thank you for reading, and your help.


End file.
